


灰烬尽头

by DCF_myby



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disco Elysium, Enjolras as Klaasje, M/M, POV Grantaire (Les Misérables), Sorry Cop (Disco Elysium), Spoiler Warning: Disco Elysium, The Pale (Disco Elysium)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCF_myby/pseuds/DCF_myby
Summary: 就像是劳伦斯·布洛克说的，无人为我一掷千金。无人与我共结连理。无人愿意救我一命。我在稀稀拉拉、为了避免尴尬而响起的掌声中仰面作欢呼状，看到安灼拉在二楼的环形平台看我，湿漉漉的金发披在肩膀上，非常的美，也非常的悲伤。那个时候我决定，我非认识他不可。天人感应满级的RCM废柴警探R和落难美人安灼拉的《极乐迪斯科》AU
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 13





	灰烬尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含有对游戏《极乐迪斯科》（Disco Elysium）部分情节和部分结局的剧透。

“原来你是RCM的警探啊？”人们总是委婉地说，“真的是完全看不出来。”根据我的经验，这句话背后可能有多种内涵，或者是“你身上好臭”，或者是“你嗑药磕傻了吧”，或者是“这什么垃圾男人啊看来这次相亲又要无功而返了”，总之绝不是对我身为瑞瓦肖秩序维护者的一种赞扬。如果他们怀抱着天性中的社会责任感，追问我是怎么入行的，我便会依照心情，回答是老家找的关系，是中学时暗恋的女生说警察制服很帅，再不然就是光着身子在楼顶打坐时参透的禅理。我是禅宗大师。

“你在哪个分局？”然后，这些人会眯起眼睛。

我感念这种对制度性腐败的担忧，但这是完全不必要的。正如同市民们不信任我，警署的长官也不信任我，交给我的都是些无关紧要的跑腿工作，清理被投诉的壁画，调查闹鬼的沙发，在马路上追逐穿着轮滑鞋涂黑警署logo的青少年，我是城市的清道夫，游荡在深夜中的幽灵。我必须坦承的是，我早已忘了自己入职的真正原因，只是凭着证件知道那是十九年前，这种选择性的失忆，大概是那晚我睡在瑞瓦肖最大的垃圾处理厂里，和这座城市产出的所有废弃纸板一起上了跨洲垃圾车，差点进入灰域的缘故。

灰域是洲与洲之间“不是洲”的那一部分，是“有”之间的“无”，是世界的缝隙。它通常存在于大洋之中，离陆地数千公里，只有联盟特制的飞艇能够穿越。但卡车司机间总是传言，在瑞瓦肖最长的南向高速路上，也存在着一小片“灰域”。灰域可能损伤你的记忆，也可能把你包裹在无穷的记忆之中，直到你开始发疯。途径南向高速路的货物，运费会上涨百分之六十至百分之九十五，只有最缺钱、或者最疯狂的卡车司机，才会愿意接这样的订单。

我爬出垃圾车，搭了两天顺风车才回到市中心，申请了工伤补贴，全用来买了酒。我依旧去警署上班，按照惯例将迟到时间控制在十到二十五分钟，但再也想不起自己为什么要出现。有时候我会觉得，自己从出生开始，就注定坐在办公椅上，听着挂钟恼人的声响，往警用手册里涂鸦。没有案件要上报的时候，我会趴在桌子上写小说大纲，我一直在构思一部关于灰域的长篇小说，一个关于先锋艺术家试图用灰域塑造没有过去的“先锋”人类，结果玩儿脱了的故事，但从没能真正把它写出来。过了一段时间，警署大概是连这样的我也难以忍受，于是把我分派到马丁内斯区，处理一桩杀人案，以便眼不见心不烦。

我到达的时候，尸体已经在褴褛飞旋旅社后院的树上吊了三天。关于案件只有一个事实是清楚的：既然警署将这样的使命交给了我，他们就没指望能查清凶手是谁。他们不在乎凶手是谁。作为瑞瓦肖的转运中心，马丁内斯连接着两条主要高速公路和世界第二大港口，也拥有瑞瓦肖最大的码头工人工会。工会有两千三百七十二名会员，身强力壮还能摸得着枪的不在少数，有什么事情根本轮不着警署来解决。实际上，整个RCM都不乐意掺和马丁内斯的事情，尤其是不想掺和工人跟跨国物流公司之间的争端，在这里投入警力和经费如同扔钱入海，但既然有人报了警，他们也只好象征性地派人过来。

要是我的调查得罪了谁，害自己被打死在冰冷的街道上，也不会有人为我收尸。

住进褴褛飞旋的第一天，我就决定把这次调查当成一场度假。喝酒，嗑药，彻夜狂欢，无情地损耗我的心肝脾胃，最后再随便编个理由交差。马丁内斯，瑞瓦肖的中心，街道上劳累的搬运工和跑长途的货车司机来来往往，满是需要慰藉的肉体。所有的小卖部都会备齐各种烟酒和精神类药物，甚至连路边的小孩都会问你要不要来点儿思必得。如果你愿意在马丁内斯度假，那么它也可以是天堂。

褴褛飞旋的一楼就是卡拉OK厅，闪光灯发散出五彩的光斑，一圈又一圈地围着我旋转。我晕乎乎地抓住话筒，另一只手举起不知装了什么的酒瓶，撕扯着嗓子唱了起来。我唱的是《圣桑小教堂》，一首不知道从哪儿听来的歌——“我时常会去。去到那座小小教堂。圣桑小教堂，虽然它也曾经辉煌”——生命之酒流淌在我的血管里，又从我的喉咙中奔涌而出，一直冲到天上去——“我时常停留。在那座小小庭院。我曾在这里纵情欢笑，在这里展望过去”——我知道万事万物都有终结，而这终结离我们并不遥远。来自萨马拉的原材料源源不断地涌入马丁内斯，又从这里流向世界上所有的制药厂，成为精神药物。成为毒品。别说RCM了，连国际联盟也不在意这片位于世界中心的土地，只要港口还在运转，只要物流企业满足于他们的利润，野松公司一年能赚六百亿雷亚尔，这意味着——两百亿瓶酒，如果这些钱在我手里，我要用海军准将红朗姆填满整个大洋。

“但你现在孤身一人，一切都已不再重要。”

就像是劳伦斯·布洛克说的，无人为我一掷千金。无人与我共结连理。无人愿意救我一命。我在稀稀拉拉、为了避免尴尬而响起的掌声中仰面作欢呼状，看到安灼拉在二楼的环形平台看我，湿漉漉的金发披在肩膀上，非常的美，也非常的悲伤。那个时候我决定，我非认识他不可。

安灼拉拒绝了我的认识。我追到二楼时他已经准备回屋，对我说的唯一一句话是：“你唱得真难听。”

好吧。我一直都知道我的外形并不受欢迎，礼貌地说是有点儿丑，还有点儿邋遢，在酒吧里要掏空皮夹请人喝酒，才能让自己不要那么孤独。但这并不妨碍我仍旧受了情伤。无人为我一掷千金。我回到吧台继续喝酒，旁边的醉汉抓住我的胳膊：“你也看上他了，警官？每个人都会看上他。大家都说这么好看的人来马丁内斯真浪费，明明在大城市能卖出更高的价钱。但我可知道他为什么要来。你想不想知道？”

我故作平静地盯着他，不理会他的吊胃口。

醉汉拿手侧掩着嘴，压低声音神秘兮兮地说：“他是女巫。”

“什么？”

“男的那种女巫，”醉汉说，“跟女的女巫一样，会在床上抽干你的生命，让自己永葆年轻。如果不是和他睡觉，那个大块头又怎么会死呢？”

也就是说，安灼拉已经活了几百岁，和国际联盟的寿命一样长，这些屁话我一个字儿也不信。第二天一早安灼拉在环形平台抽烟，衬衫解开前三颗扣子，皮肤白得晃眼。我问他是不是认识受害者。

“树上的那个？”安灼拉叹息般地吐出一口烟，“萍水相逢。见过几面。”

我竭力表现得超然脱离，漫不经心：“有人暗示……你们的关系比较深入。”

安灼拉嘲讽地勾起嘴角，似笑非笑地看着我。

他的眼睛蓝得很纯粹，像是夹着冰的泉水。要怎么样，才能再一次看到那样悲伤的眼神？“你好像一点儿也不难过，”我说，“床伴死了这种事，对你来说很平常么？”

“不该死却死了的人还少么？——等等，长官，”安灼拉眯起眼睛，“你不会是怀疑我吧？他死的时候我可不在场。至于难过，在马丁内斯我们都是过路人罢了，要是我明天死在街上，又有谁会难过呢？”

“我会的。”我说。安灼拉看着我，场面一时有点儿尴尬，我只好补充：“大家都会难过的。他们说你是马丁内斯一枝花。”

安灼拉露出“我就知道”的表情嗤了一声：“他们还说啥了？”

我给他讲了女巫的传言，安灼拉说要是我有时间讲鬼故事，不如劳驾去把树上的尸体放下来，挂了好几天了。快成风干肉了。要不是实在臭不可闻，也不会有人偷偷报警。毕竟，马丁内斯可是工会的地盘。

我不知道为什么就去做了，这个尸体的味道比我待过的垃圾场还要烦人。我把胃吐干净了才成功把尸体放下来。一具白人男性尸体，高大强壮，肌肉健美，但现在满是尸斑和腐烂，整张脸肿胀发紫，眼眶像两个通往死亡的洞，万事万物皆不可久存。尸体脖子上紧紧缠绕着港口运输集装箱用的绑带，工会压根没打算掩饰。难怪警署连法医都不愿意派过来。我只好自己将就着看。尸体上半身布满了刺青，脑袋和身上都有伤痕，小腿应该是折断了。听说，只是听说，褴褛飞旋的老板偷偷地告诉我，这家伙喝醉了酒，从阳台上摔了下去，然后就——他一抹脖子——被“私刑”了。他没有说是被谁私刑了，所有人都不说。的确，要当面勒死这么强壮的男性并非易事，趁人之危是更好的选择。

“你说的那个‘谁’，为什么要搞这个‘私刑’？”我问老板，而他谨小慎微，顾左右而言他，打死也不乐意直说。但当我准备离去，他又拐弯抹角地告诉我“码头工人”可能知道，表情神秘莫测，仿佛自己冒着生命危险，为瑞瓦肖的秩序做出了伟大的贡献。

我没有去问工会，而是敲开了安灼拉的房门。或许我只是想找个借口和他搭话。

“我把尸体放下来了。”我说。

“所以呢？”安灼拉漫不经心地抽着烟，“你做得真棒？”

“你知不知道可能让他招惹上工会的事儿？”

“我以为你对案子不感兴趣呢，”安灼拉慢悠悠地补上称呼，“长官。”

“文书工作嘛，”我说，“总要应付一下，编完故事我就继续去喝酒——我是否有荣幸请你喝酒呢？天气这么冷，一个人多难熬。”

安灼拉拿手指夹着烟，上下打量我，仿佛在观测我有几分好意，我诚恳地看着他。“你知道雇佣兵吧？”我似乎是通过了某种测试，他开了口，“只要给钱就什么都能干，这家伙就是那种雇佣兵，大企业经常请这些人去处理见不得光的事情。工会已经罢工几个星期了，和野松公司的谈判也失败了两次，这家伙在这节骨眼上出现，恐怕不会受到欢迎吧。”

所以，“私刑”其实是工会的一种威慑，针对的是跨国物流企业，或是“罢工运动的潜在破坏分子”，随你怎么称呼。总之，野松公司和工会都不是好招惹的对象，难怪RCM对这事儿唯恐避之不及，可是他们把我派过来，又能有什么用呢。“那你呢？”我问安灼拉，“你站在哪一边？你也觉得他该死么？”

“我说过了，”安灼拉长长地吐出一口气，“这跟我没有关系。我只是过路人。”他思考了一下，又补充道：“我劝你也好好想想，要是对案子无所谓，就别掺和进来。”

阳光从窗外照进来，这扇玻璃是这房间里最新的物件，至于其它角落，都充满了从暗黄色墙纸缝隙中渗透出来的、破败的气息。这片土地已经死去。我们所站立的世界，只不过是一片废墟，日升月沉，周而复始。安灼拉把烟按进烟灰缸里，他一天要抽几根？我问：“如果没关系的话，你为什么如此伤心？”

安灼拉转过头来，警惕地看着我。

是什么让你难过呢？工会，雇佣兵，源源不绝的致幻药，无数条航线穿透马丁内斯，将它刺得千疮百孔，街道上无处不在的涂鸦仍然鲜艳，但那种鲜艳更像一切业已离去后的补偿机制，显得马丁内斯更为可悲。就像失去爱人后强打精神涂上口红的寡妇。就像白天没打开闪光灯的迪斯科舞厅。一切都已经结束了，安灼拉为什么会出现在这里？

“你跟我来。”安灼拉推开房门，抓住我的手腕，把我拉上顶楼的天台，甚至连外套也没来得及披。凝滞的天空中，依稀可见远方的灰影，那是国际联盟的静空舰，它们静静地漂浮在高空之中，维持着世界的秩序。

四十二年前，这些舰船投下炮弹，摧毁了瑞瓦肖公社的三大基地之一。褴褛飞旋门口的广场上，还留存着那些炮弹炸出来的大坑，没有人想着去修理。

“你告诉我，在这些东西下面，马丁内斯的小打小闹，算得上什么呢？”安灼拉抬起头，从那么高的高空往下看，整个环岛北路也就是一个小黑点而已，“只要瑞瓦肖仍然是免税港，就算血流成河他们也不会在意。我觉得他该死该活，又有什么意义？”

我还没想好如何回应，安灼拉又转过来看着我：“还有你，是我查案还是你查案啊？不要什么都问我，你自己长点心吧！”

那种感受很难说清，但是在那些话语之下，安灼拉是那么悲伤。在那一刻只要能抹去他眼里的悲伤，我愿意去炸掉那些静空舰，让它们像流星一样，拖着长长的焰尾掉进海里，海面上将会有烈火熊熊燃烧。在时间已经凝固的瑞瓦肖，所有人都是如此孤独，所有人就是如此孤独，不需要再有爱情，不需要再有改变。可不可以有一个契机，把一切推倒重来？

但是很显然，我做不到这一点。我跟安灼拉说：“你走着瞧吧。”

安灼拉像看神经病一样看着我。

磕药的时候，你会感觉自己拥有无穷的能量，能够听清水管里最细微的颤抖，能够看清街上每一个闪烁的黑影，简单地说，就是认为自己天下无敌。那个周六的夜晚，我爬进锐影警车，把音响开到最大——“故乡的路啊，带我回家吧”——然后沿着褴褛飞旋门口南向的柏油路直冲而下，撞开水泥路桩，冲出路面，飞跃浩瀚大洋上微不足道的细小支流，星星在我眼前呼啸而过，赞赏着我的壮举，我的灵魂也一起飞跃出去，然后嘭地一声摔进了沙里。

一个或许没必要的澄清是：我压根没想着要死。我不会死的。警车撞进西南小岛上的浅滩后，我躺在皮椅上，看着前灯一闪一闪，唯一的念头就是庆幸酒瓶依旧完好无损，不知为何，这充满盐味的潮湿夜晚令我感到无比熟悉。我一瘸一拐地爬出警车，踏着沙砾，在黑暗中向着明明灭灭的火光走去，那是几个穿着破旧夹克的流浪汉，在渔村旁边围着篝火边喝酒边玩牌，我举起酒说：“算我一个。”然后就一头扎进发馊的油脂味里。

如果安灼拉从他的窗户往外看，能观赏到多少我的英姿？在我的计划中，普利茅斯-锐影汽车明黄色的前灯，应该在夜空中划出一道完美的弧线，就像电影里的超级英雄以巨大的满月为背景，穿越林立的高楼。要是这样的话，安灼拉或许会高兴一点儿。

“双六。”我说。

安灼拉找到我的时候，脸色非常非常的臭。

“真的是不好意思。”他穿着银色夹克，是我绝对会自惭形秽的浮夸材质，为什么在他身上如此好看？太阳高居于我们头顶，安灼拉的头发发着金光，皮肤发着白光，衣服发着银光，整个人如同天神下凡，我和流浪汉们一起看傻了。安灼拉高贵而不失礼貌地说：“这人该回去了。”

我们持续性地张着嘴，看着安灼拉发呆。

无人与我共结连理。无人愿意救我一命。

安灼拉铁青着脸把我拉起来，看到地上摊开的扑克牌，好像更生气了。我后知后觉地掏出刚赢下的几个铜板，放回地上的铁罐里：“下次再玩啊。”话音未落，安灼拉就把我拽走了。我们走过连接西南小岛和马丁内斯主岛的水闸，经过我昨天飞驰的柏油路，一辆辆长途卡车停在路边，形成集装箱的丛林。“嗨，你们好啊，你们都从哪儿来？”我摇摇晃晃地和那些金属箱打招呼，安灼拉看了我一眼，又把头转了回去。它们跑过万里长路，是多么幸运啊，而我的警车还泡在海水里，也就是说，泡在它绝对不应该泡的盐水里。回到房间时大半天已经过去，我趴在卫生间里干呕，安灼拉把一碗汤端到我的桌子上，刻意把声音弄得特别大：“你是不是打算饿死在外面？”

“有人分了我半个面包，他们真是好人啊，”我说着又吐了一顿，“就是好像有点发霉。”

卫生间外传来打火机的声音，好吧。我拿起灰绿色的塑料杯，准备漱掉嘴里的酸味：“你昨晚看到了吗？”

“看到什么？一个疯子开着车横冲乱撞？我情愿当时在睡觉。”

我走出卫生间，安灼拉翘着二郎腿，坐在我乱糟糟的沙发床上抽烟。棕色的皮套早已被磨破，露出暗黄色的海绵。果然我的计划是失败了。“我大概是想让你开心一点，”我站在他面前坦承道，“但是我又不太能干，没法真的把静空舰炸下来，就想着反正都是秩序的象征符号，从哲学层面上说，开着警车来场杂技表演也没啥区别。你是不是不太满意？那我还是找个借口吧，这是我磕了药想出的主意，所以它可能不是很完美。我向你道歉。”

安灼拉被自己的烟呛到了。他捂着嘴咳嗽几声，双眼发红地盯着我：“你当警探几年了？”

“十九年。”我说。

“所以，”安灼拉说，“瑞瓦肖是完全没救了对吧。”

“非常有可能。”我实话实说，房间里再次涌起一片尴尬的寂静，安灼拉默不做声地抽着烟，我的房间不像他的有一扇大窗户，只有一排居于墙壁上缘的、寒酸的排气窗，整个房间被他弄得都是烟味，但我并不讨厌这样的味道。安灼拉抽完烟就走了，走之前留下一句：“你真是不可理喻。”

我喝掉了他留下的汤，又下楼找了点儿东西吃。就像我对安灼拉说的，寒冷而孤单的夜晚多么难熬，马丁内斯心灰意冷，已不再乐意对落魄的我施以温清。回过神之前，我已经拎着一塑料袋的啤酒和甜酒回到了房间。我打开从旅店老板那里借来的收音机，继续循环播放《圣桑小教堂》。但是你现在孤身一人，女声绵长而无情地唱道，一切都已不再重要。我想不起来自己为何成为警探，入职前的一切仿佛从未存在，灰域到底带走了什么东西？为什么我觉得自己一直都如此孤独？它必定是欺骗了我，玩弄了这个可怜人，我肯定有过朋友，肯定有人关心过我。肯定有人爱过我的，对吧？磁带在收音机里吱吱呀呀地转动，如同两只冷漠的大眼睛。就这个案子的情况而言，我把汇报写成小说交上去也不会有人在意，反正马丁内斯是RCM默认的无主之地，如果哪天真的查下来，把我交出去顶罪也没关系。

如果被取消了警探的资格，我就去街上捡垃圾，顺便写写我的小说——到那时，可就没有“工作太忙”的借口了。

“你不要再唱这首歌了，”安灼拉怒气冲冲地站在门口，“大晚上的，真的很难听。”

我后知后觉地挠挠头：“我唱出来了吗？真是抱歉。”

没等我邀请，安灼拉就走进我的房间，环顾着地上东倒西歪的酒瓶：“你就是想把自己喝死，对吧？”

“我不会死的，”我又灌了一口酒，已经分不清下肚的是什么，“认真工作才会死呢。警署把我丢过来，还不是其他人都不乐意碰这案子。”

“看来你在警局不太受欢迎啊。你还有酒么？”安灼拉坐到我旁边的地上，我把手中的酒瓶递给他，安灼拉皱了皱眉，还是接过去喝了一口。充满回忆的旋律飘扬在空气中，你是从哪里来的？我问安灼拉，他说是奥兰治。

“奥兰治离瑞瓦肖挺远的，”我说，“为什么想到来这里过冬？”

“只是想来看看。”

安灼拉轻描淡写，怕是没说实话，但无论是真是假，我都没有再问下去。酒精令我头脑发涨，我仰起脸靠在沙发床上，克制自己不要跟着哼起歌来。我又是来这里干什么的呢。

“要是我说人是我杀的，”安灼拉突然开口道，“你打算怎么处理？”

我从沙发床上抬起头，换了姿势把下巴搁在膝盖上：“这是坦白，还是角色扮演什么的？”

“只是好奇，”安灼拉说，“做个假设而已。毕竟雇佣兵的手上都有血债，我要是杀了他，也算是一种为民除害吧？你要把我交给RCM么？”

我看着他的眼睛。安灼拉有一双很好的眼睛，一双会让你相信，他做什么都是有理由的眼睛。我坦白道：“我不知道。”

安灼拉点点头，似有似无地叹了口气。

“但要是你胁迫我——比如说拿枪指着我让我放你走什么的，我也没有办法。”我补充。

“你是在索贿吗？”安灼拉转过来看着我，眼睛轻轻眯起，散发出一种危险的气息，这种气息会把他对面的人推到悬崖边缘，我就差点相信了那些关于女巫的流言，“长官。”一只手放到我腰侧的皮带上，警署的手铐还挂在那里，这果然是角色扮演对吧。我问他。

安灼拉笑了出来，好看得令人震惊。我应该少喝点酒，为我不断上升的心率留出空间，他凑近了我，手滑到我的枪套上：“你就不怕我做到一半拿枪指着你？”

“听起来挺刺激的。”我说。

那个时候，我觉得自己也应该为角色扮演做些贡献，警署的手铐似乎是不错的道具。对。我什么都懂。对。我什么都玩得起。我想给安灼拉留下这样的印象，要不然比起他那种危险的美丽，我就是一杯索然无味的白开水，或者没放盐的汤。你要是愿意，也可以把这一切都归罪于我实在是喝多了酒，总而言之，我把他的右手和我的左手铐在了一起。

“你干什么？”安灼拉立刻警惕起来，方才的气氛烟消云散。我感到氛围不对，赶忙解释要是他不喜欢，我们换个姿势也可以。我不喜欢，安灼拉说，把它解开。我伸手进裤子口袋掏钥匙。啊，钥匙。

“钥匙，”我说，“在警车里。”

安灼拉看起来，真的非常想揍我一顿。

犯了错误以后，我总会小心处事。我单手把沙发床上的脏衣服全部扫到地上，拍了拍软塌塌的床垫，邀请安灼拉先屈尊在这里过夜，第二天一早再去小岛上找钥匙。“我就睡在地上，绝对一动不动，就像死人那样躺着，”我拍着胸脯向安灼拉保证，“你可以放心，不会半夜因为手铐被我弄醒。”马丁内斯三月的夜晚绝不温柔，昨晚我也是多亏了噼啪作响的篝火和流浪汉们私藏的报纸才活了下来，安灼拉不得不同意了我的建议。睡觉时他的右手从沙发床上垂下来，在离我很近的地方晃荡，而我保持着僵硬的姿势，盯着天花板发呆。应该是酒精的缘故，我所接触的一切如梦似幻，失去了实感，我到底是来干什么的？我想知道安灼拉那种悲伤到底来自哪里。我醒来的时候脑子仍旧一团浆糊，开口就问安灼拉他为什么会在这里被我铐着，结果被安灼拉劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，只好下楼请他吃早餐，希望他能消气。我们铐在一起的手摆在桌子下面，就像两名背着家长偷偷牵手的小学生，不，昨天还有个红发小鬼试图给我卖烟，马丁内斯的小学生绝对没有这么保守。

彻夜狂欢后，在迪厅的长条椅上睡得东倒西歪的青年们爬起来，路过我俩时吹起了尖利的口哨，安灼拉摔下勺子，抬起左手冲他们竖了个中指。我无辜地叼着煎蛋卷看他，安灼拉叹了口气，做了个深呼吸低声道：“在这里混就非这样不可。”

“就算是用勺子，左手还是不太好用吧？”我说，“真的是非常抱歉。”

“干嘛？”他没好气地说，“你要喂我啊？”

看到水闸开关上贴着的检修告示时，安灼拉的暴躁上升到了一个新的层次。由于维修需求，水闸将于周一上午八点至周三上午八点暂时关闭，在告示的白纸背后，红色开关似乎凹下了一个洞，我那晚或许开车撞到了什么东西。真是抱歉，我看着它想，我为博美人一笑牺牲了你，而且最后还是没能成功。安灼拉非常愤怒，我不用看也能感觉到，这张告示意味着我们现在无法拿到钥匙，更意味着如果昨天晚上努把力，可能还能赶上。我默默放轻了呼吸，将自己的存在感降至最低。我只需要一个球那么大的空间。

安灼拉伸手点烟时，差点把我整个人都带歪。

后来他抬脚就走，我也不敢发问，只能笨手笨脚地配合着他的步伐。由于手被铐在一起，我们把外套披在肩膀上，就像两个不伦不类的街头混混，或者是一个时装模特和一个街头混混。越往东面的港口走，空气就越是躁动嘈杂，工会会员在紧闭的港口大门面前把守，斜倚着墙，神情放松，另一边的人们就比较激动了。为首的高大中年把野松公司的工作服系在腰上，反复嚷嚷着“工作的权利”“我们要养家糊口”一类的玩意儿。“看来工会没能覆盖所有人。”我轻声向安灼拉说，安灼拉比了个噤声的手势，带我穿过人群。港口旁有一道窄窄的楼梯通向收发室，安灼拉敲了门，一阵响动后，弗以伊把我们放了进去。

“你们拉着手干嘛？骄傲游行？”他微笑着打趣道。

“你有没有工具能把这玩意儿弄开？”安灼拉举起我俩的手。根据话语语言及肢体语言，他非常信赖弗以伊。弗以伊是工会的一员，据安灼拉说也是最有见识的一员，他刚才在路上充满信心地说，弗以伊肯定有办法。根据我的判断，弗以伊聪明，可靠，有思想又能脚踏实地，基本就是我这种人的反面，是安灼拉更加需要的助手。并不是说我会嫉妒，我是一名成熟的男性，什么也不能将我改变。在我发呆时，弗以伊不知从哪拿出一把消防钳，说：“这玩意儿我还真没剪过，拿这个试试吧。”

弗以伊找了几个角度，没过多久就成功地拆开了我们的手铐。安灼拉松了口气，揉着自己的手腕，我在明亮的光线下愈发感到无地自容。

“阿sir，你呢？”弗以伊靠着桌子说，在友好的外表下，依旧对我保持着谨慎态度，“你是RCM派来查案的么？”

“我也不知道他是来干啥的。”安灼拉代我回答，然后两人就把我晾在一旁，讲起了悄悄话。我听到了“工会”，听到了“艾弗希特”，听到了“战争”，更多地是感到自己受到了冷落，便插嘴道：“你们就用工会的运输带把人吊在那里，我想编故事都好难啊。”

“没办法呀阿sir，”弗以伊说，“这就是艾弗希特的宣战。”

艾弗希特是工会的会长，非常有才华，也非常有野心。所谓的宣战，就是工会向野松公司表示决不妥协，派来雇佣兵也没用。工会也有强壮的男子，也有猎枪，数目相对他们是压倒性的量级。不如就趁着这名雇佣兵的死亡，把野松公司的肮脏触角彻底清扫出去。艾弗希特要让工会进入董事会，要取得更多的控制权，掌控了物流命脉，就可以掌控所有东西。自从四十二年前的大革命失败以来，瑞瓦肖已经在国际联盟的监督之下沉寂了太久，是时候建起新的地上天国了。至于在这反复的罢工中，维持工会的钱从哪儿来——这个世界上有许许多多体积小而利润高的东西。如果你还记得，马丁内斯是萨马拉出产的原材料最重要的转运中心。大型制药公司的精神药剂。毒品。

我按住太阳穴，后知后觉地感到宿醉后的眩晕。

——这是我的报复。我听到瑞瓦肖对我说。这是我每一处被烈火烧灼过的街道，每一所被炸弹摧毁的广场的报复。这是我被国际联盟打断的脊梁的报复。除了马丁内斯，我还有大把的重要港口。我举世无双。我是中枢。我是心脏。我已经毁灭。我还没有死亡。我会将精神毒素献给整个世界，我要它的废墟上蹦迪。

我到底在什么样的地方工作啊。

安灼拉抓住我的胳膊，我晃了晃神，重新将视线聚焦。弗以伊怀着几分担忧看着我：“阿sir，你还好吧？该不是被这事儿吓到了？”

“我没有，”我说，“我昨天喝多了。”

安灼拉以十分得体的幅度翻了半个白眼，弗以伊笑着打趣道：“那就好，阿sir你站哪边？你是安琪的朋友，我不会告密的。”

“你别逗他了，他酒还没醒呢，”我什么时候成了安灼拉的“朋友”？不等我发问，安灼拉就插嘴道，“艾弗希特连来了几个雇佣兵都没搞清楚，别到时被打个措手不及。”

“这就是我们之前说的问题，”弗以伊承认道，神情也严肃下来，“你们遇到那些吵吵嚷嚷反对罢工的人了吧？以前可没闹过这么大，我看里面就有不少生面孔。好像说雇佣兵也有为同伙报仇的传统，就像马蜂一样，搞不好已经混进来了——只可惜我在工会说话还是不够分量，”他转头跟我说，“阿sir你如果真要调查，最好想想要交出什么样的结果。”

“你们说话干嘛神秘兮兮的？”我听得晕头转向，“直接告诉我是谁杀的人不好么？”

弗以伊看了安灼拉一眼，又转头和我说：“这个我确实不知道。”

我和安灼拉绕过港口前的人群，在口号的声浪中离开码头，回去的路上买了三明治，坐到长椅上吃午餐。我们的背后是纪尧姆国王的雄伟雕像，它的命运可谓一波三折。先是在大革命中被炸去了上半身，再是在国际联盟的轰炸中被整个儿摧毁，又被先锋艺术家们拿树胶还原了出来——还原了在公社社员的炸弹下留存的那一半，至少铭牌上是这么写的。这件事儿我或许能写在小说里。总之，伟大的纪尧姆国王只剩了半截儿腰，要是他的头能留存下来，或许能为我们更好地挡一下太阳，不过，考虑到纪尧姆国王的真的头也没能留下来，这一切也可以理解。在那永远不会被忘记，却也永远不会被提起的世纪之交，一场革命砍下了他的头，连带着许许多多其它的头，大地被鲜血染透，以铃兰为标志的人们在这些头上面建立起公社，发誓要创造一个更好的世界。八年后，国际联盟用舰艇和大炮扫平了它，不管旁观者是怅然惋惜还是拍手叫好，时间仿佛永远定格在了那一刻。历史已经结束。无论是悲是喜，瑞瓦肖永远地失去了它的命运。

直到现在，马丁内斯所有的痕迹，仍然都来自四十二年前。雕像前的广场被炸得坑洼不平，丑陋吓人，连小孩都不会在那儿玩耍。

——你说谁丑呢？我已经毁灭。我还没有死亡。

我怀疑自己出现了幻听，很快就要站起来和前面的垃圾桶握手。您好，您身上这句脏话挺有创意的，您记得是谁写的么？这个涂鸦也挺不错的。我的心脏砰砰跳动，我该不会需要少喝点酒吧。

“你的酒该醒了吧？”安灼拉说。

“醒了，”我被吓了一跳，抬起头来回答，安灼拉怀疑地看着我，“我真的醒了，我只是在思考重要的问题。你听说过忒修斯之船吗？要是我们把这些被炸过的瓷砖一片一片换掉，那么在哪个节点上，马丁内斯就不是马丁内斯了呢？”

“这还是个哲学家。”安灼拉咕哝一句，继续凝视着前方的广场。安灼拉来自遥远的奥兰治，学的是奥兰治文学，他没有来过马丁内斯。过了一会儿，他说：“这取决于马丁内斯人愿不愿意记住它。”

“那您是个心理学家。”我说。安灼拉白了我一眼，又自顾自地陷入了沉思。我等了他一会儿，开口道：“虽然警署不在意这个案子，但出于爱护环境的公德心，我明天还是该把尸体送去尸检了。”

“你还回来么？”安灼拉看向我。

我眨眨眼睛：“当然啊，我的报告还没编完呢，但是尸检之后——怎么都得编个比较一致的理由，就算是‘枪走火把自己打死了’这样的理由也行。”

安灼拉若有所思地点点头。

“说到这个，你有看到他带枪么？”

“自动步枪，轻型陶瓷铠甲，”安灼拉回答，“这就是我们担心的。这种专业的雇佣兵要是多来几个，靠工会那些猎枪怕是不太好对付。”

下午马丁内斯飘起了小雪，街上的行人纷纷把脖子缩进衣领，躲到室内取暖。我发现安灼拉并不怕冷，裹着并不厚重的银夹克，完全不在意头发丝和眼睫毛上坠着的雪花，或许人只要长得好看，就有资格对抗自然。他在街边的墙壁前驻足停留，用手抚摸墙上的一个弹坑，几十年前的弹坑。它可以来自保皇党，可以来自公社，也可以来自国际联盟。安灼拉又摸出一根烟叼进嘴里，用手挡住风把它点燃，他就这么对着一面空荡荡的墙壁抽烟。

“要是你生活在几十年前的瑞瓦肖，你会去干什么？”我问。

安灼拉悠悠地吐出一口烟，它们连同呼吸的雾气一起飘上天空：“我可以拒绝回答吗？”

我们路过了褴褛飞旋，但是默契地绕过了它，往向北的圣吉莱纳路走，路上是马丁内斯唯一的商业区，但同样无比破败。一家理发店已经倒闭，一家甜品屋正在倒闭，一家书店还开着，实际上，一个小女孩穿着明显过大的军绿色大衣站在门口，请我们进去买书。“我们主要经营爱情小说和侦探小说，”她用排练过的口吻说，“爱情和凶杀就是浪漫的内核。”

“你多大了？”安灼拉掐灭手里的烟，在她面前蹲下来。

“十二岁。”她揉揉冻得通红的脸颊，上面还布满了雀斑。

安灼拉站起来看了看自己，又盯着我看。

“我也没有围巾，或者其它什么能脱下来的东西，”我无辜地说，却还是伸手进夹克口袋里翻找，“啊，有一副警用手套。”

安灼拉冲我笑了笑，作为手套的酬劳。这大概是它们这辈子最值钱的时刻。小女孩怯生生地接过手套，拽住安灼拉的衣角：“如果您进去买书的话，能不能告诉妈妈，是听了我的推销才进来的？她很在意我的——‘绩效’。”

安灼拉轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

不，书店老板推了推眼镜，将手叉在胸前对我们说，我很确信雇佣自己的孩子并不能算雇佣童工，况且，什么时候轮到单身汉教我怎么教育小孩了？你们知道在这里开家店有多困难么？一路上都是倒闭的商场，你们没有看到么？我从小教育小孩商业社会的残酷，到底有什么不对了？这种东西哪个学校能教？你们有什么资格说我？我这里不欢迎不买书的客人。

“我们当然是要买书的，”我拉住安灼拉，往身后的书架上扫了一眼，随手拿下一本《灰域制药指南》，“您的女儿介绍得很清楚，我们怎么能不买。就是我看这大雪天的，路上实在也没什么人。”

“灰域制药指南，”踏出书店门，安灼拉重复了一遍书名，“那是什么？”

“关于灰域的伪科学啦，”我说，“长在灰域边的植物能让人忘掉苦恼，诸如此类。”

安灼拉兴致缺缺，我便向他解释，作为一名警探，侦探小说于我而言更像是伪科学。作为一名长相乏善可陈、性格软弱可欺、还患过失忆症的警探，爱情小说于我而言，好像也没能更加科学一点。安灼拉左耳进右耳出地点点头，回头望了书店一眼，看起来心情一点儿也不好，于是我继续和他搭话：“说到爱情，我之前接过一个对于壁画的投诉，画在科戎写字楼的楼顶上，整个加姆洛克中心区都能看到。图像没什么特别的，就是一男一女抱在一起接吻，你猜上面写了什么？”

安灼拉转过来面向我。

“‘真爱是可能的，但只会发生在来世——发生在新人类身上，对我们来说已经太迟’，”我透过纷飞的细小冰晶，看着他湛蓝的双眼，“‘资产阶级在肆虐’。”

周二一早我上了开往警局的殡葬车，感谢马丁内斯寒冷的三月，尸体还不算腐烂得太厉害。司机冷漠地看着前方，似乎并无与人寒暄的需求，我便托着下巴望着窗外发呆。安灼拉说他是第一次来马丁内斯，为何他的眼睛里一直满是怀念？他是专门研究公社历史的么？据我所知，确实有这样的人存在，就是不太容易赚钱。到达警署后，我填了几份文件，签了几个名，走出大门后长吐了一口气，幸好没人问起我的警车。其实我的担心是不必要的，因为根本没多少人与我搭话。我在街边吃了两根热狗，就动身返回马丁内斯，这次我选择了公交车，把额头贴在窗玻璃上，跟着车一起摇摇晃晃，倒是挺舒服自在，就是时不时会磕到鼻梁。

听说灰域正在扩大，我看着没有尽头的高速公路想，哪天它扩大到这里，无论瑞瓦肖经历过什么，就都没有关系了。

我回到褴褛飞旋时，已经接近下午五点。一楼大厅里热闹了起来，还有几个记得我歌喉的善心人抬手向我问好。在还算祥和的氛围里，旁边的包厢从门帘后传出吵闹的声响，似乎有几个人在同时说话，还伴随着咆哮。人们清楚地听到了这样的不和谐音，只是心照不宣地选择了无视。我问老板发生了什么，他压低了声音说，是哈迪兄弟。

哈迪兄弟其实有八个人，以提图斯·哈迪为首，无论从性情上还是体格上，都是工会里战斗力最强的那一批，艾弗希特的得力干将。根据传言，所谓的“私刑”很有可能就是哈迪兄弟干的，从后院泥地中密布的脚印来看，参与的人数确实不少，八是一个很合适的数字。

我听到了安灼拉的声音。

“安灼拉也在里面吗？”我问。老板再次做出一副“我不应该告诉你但我还是告诉你了”的表情，非常缓慢地点了点头，仿佛再次牺牲自我，为瑞瓦肖的和平做出了巨大贡献。我叹了口气，走到包厢旁边，安灼拉在怒吼。安灼拉在和别人同时怒吼。安灼拉在和好几个人同时怒吼。我敲了敲包厢旁的墙：“里面还好吗？我是警察。”

帘子刷地一下被拉开，安灼拉和一个戴着红鸭舌帽、穿着白色夹克的高大中年男人怒气冲冲地瞪着对方，还有几个高矮胖瘦不一的男性看着我。

“这里的事，跟条子没有关系。”红色鸭舌帽转过来，他浑身都是肌肉，比我还高出半个头，“啊，除非我们的小美人吓破了胆，觉得跟在条子屁股后面才活得下去。”

“这不是大不大胆的问题，”安灼拉反唇相讥，“这是愚不愚蠢的问题。你们又不是没看过那些陶瓷铠甲，我只是说不要掉以轻心。”

“我们是一千五百对一，”红色鸭舌帽举起手，比出“一”和“五”，“小美人你识数么？一、千、五、百，对一。”

“提图斯，”安灼拉看着他的眼睛，丝毫没有退缩之意：“你杀过人吗？”

红色鸭舌帽——提图斯·哈迪嗤笑一声：“你也不看看那家伙是谁吊上去的？”

“我是指屠杀，”安灼拉说，“你知道这些雇佣兵都去过哪里么？科霍依大屠杀。塞美尼冲突。他们杀起当地居民来完全不眨眼，你能像那样漠视生命么？”

“我只知道一点，小美人，”提图斯·哈迪咧开嘴，“要是这些是那男人在床上跟你讲的，那他十有八九是在吹牛逼。”

安灼拉和哈迪兄弟不欢而散，铁青着脸回了我的房间，我没问为什么是我的房间，只是下楼买了面包和汤。安灼拉沉默地从汤里挑出鸡肉粒，并把勺子咬得嘎吱作响，我坐到旁边时他靠了过来，脑袋搭在我的肩膀上。我僵硬地吃着沾了汤的面包，试图减小对他的干扰，一直到安灼拉把勺子放下说：“你跟我来。”

我就跟他去了他的房间，这是我第二次来。它的设置相当简朴，只有淡淡的烟味在上方萦绕。那扇过分干净的玻璃窗正对着床，窗外夜幕已经落下。安灼拉叉着手站在窗前，而我大胆地坐到了他的床边，搭话道：“你不抽烟么？”他回答我：“今天抽多了。”又沉默了一会儿，他说：“雇佣兵确实是在我的床上死的。”

我条件反射地站了起来，觉得这样不太礼貌，又坐了回去。

“这个玻璃，”安灼拉用指关节敲了敲窗户，“是新换的，老的那扇被子弹打碎了。周三那晚他在我床上，技术上来说我们还没开始做，”他伸手朝我的头比划了一条直线，“一颗子弹飞了进来。”

嘭。

我想象尸体直挺挺的倒下来，一串血珠泼上安灼拉的脸。这是什么，后现代艺术吗？

“然后你——”

“我不知道子弹是哪来的，”安灼拉摇摇头，“又不能牵扯其中。”

安灼拉用浴室的莲蓬头往尸体中了枪的后脑勺上抡了几下，将尸体拖上天台，又推出栏杆边缘，只是用麻绳捆住他的腰。之后他在绳结上做了点儿手脚，又点着了火，自己披上外套下了楼。火焰慢慢吞噬着绳索，他出现在迪厅没多久，尸体就掉了下来，以一声闷响砸在后院里。马丁内斯早已见惯了酒精导致的死亡，头磕在道旁石桩上的工人，在冰天雪地里冻僵的父亲，马丁内斯不会对一名坠楼的醉汉抬起半点儿眼皮，安灼拉可以在尸检完成前离开这里。他没预料到的是，第二天清早尸体就挂在了后院的树上，脖子上紧紧勒着工会的运输带——是艾弗希特下的命令。尸斑从形成期到扩散期大约需要十二个小时，在低温中还会用上更久，哈迪兄弟把尸体吊上去后，雇佣兵的血液向下坠落，渗入下半身的皮肉，在大腿上形成丑陋的紫痕。

如果不是这出“私刑”，安灼拉早该走的。我看着安灼拉，他并没有提图斯·哈迪那样骇人的肌肉，站在夜色之前，甚至显得有几分单薄：“这些事情全部都是你一个人做的？”

安灼拉转过他那张天使面孔，我很难想象他究竟是如何在短时间内想出这样的伎俩，找来麻绳布置好现场，再若无其事地走下楼的。如果有一个手脚灵巧、对马丁内斯非常熟悉的帮手，那又另当别论。

“是弗——”

“是我一个人做的。”安灼拉打断了我。他摸出一根烟捏在手里，却没有点燃，而是转头看向窗外的夜空，沉默半晌又开口道：“你相信我吗？”

“你本来不必跟我说这些的，”我说，“你的嫌疑会变大很多。”

“是啊，”他自嘲地说，“真麻烦。”

“尸检报告还没出来，你还可以走的，”我说，“你为什么不走？”

“这是教唆吗？”安灼拉歪了歪头对我一笑，这笑容并没持续几秒，就转换为一种凝重，“你也看到了，工会现在可不像是真准备好了。如果放任这次谋杀，不去找真凶，万一混进马丁内斯的雇佣兵抢了先机，那就连缓和的余地都没有了。”

“你想帮他们。”

“对，”安灼拉叹气道，“就当是我的一厢情愿。”

我听见窗外的树叶沙沙抖动的声响。安灼拉的神情是如此落寞，仿佛在说着：不该是这样的。马丁内斯不该是这样的。瑞瓦肖不该是这样的。所有的一切都不该是这样的。那个时候我觉得他深深地爱着这片满目疮痍的土地，为它悲痛，为它踌躇，无论他嘴上要怎么讲。我说：“我相信你。”

安灼拉长舒一口气，肩膀终于放松了下来：“多谢。”

“私刑”发生之后的那些白天，安灼拉走过石板路，路过长出树苗的干涸喷泉，去寻找子弹可能发出的地点。褴褛飞旋前方就是临海的环岛北路，从窗户上弹孔的位置来看，即使要在路上开枪也还是太近。安灼拉怀疑枪是从相邻的小岛上开出来的，只要有瞄准镜，一个射击老手完全可以完成这次谋杀，所以他一直想去西南小岛上看一看。

“然后水闸就被我撞坏了，”我小声咕哝着，感到非常惭愧，“你比我像警探多了。”

“你是挺不像个警探的，”安灼拉坐在我身边，我们的膝盖只差一点就要碰上了，那道小小的缝隙使我的嗓子发痒，“你至少应该怀疑我一下，不要我说啥就信啥。”

“你又没说谎。”

“我有太多空间可以干扰你了，”安灼拉皱眉道，“你警探资格怎么考的？”

“你不希望马丁内斯有坏事发生，”我抬起头看着他的侧脸，感到很无辜，“我们也混了几天，这一点我还是能分辨的。”

安灼拉叹了口气，在某些方面上，他其实很好懂，我希望他不要为此感到冒犯。我们又坐了一会儿，安灼拉不再紧绷着神经，而是露出有点疲惫又有点茫然的神色，我说：“那我先回去了。”

“好。”安灼拉眨眨眼睛，回过神来。

“明天早上，嗯，九点吗？”

“七点半吧，”安灼拉说，“我来敲你的门。”

“好啊，”我说，“明天见。”

我承认这非常的幼稚，但第二天一早下楼时，我意识到自己有了光明正大地走在安灼拉旁边的资格，顿时把腰杆挺得前所未有的直，连脚步都轻盈了起来。安灼拉很容易吸引过路人的目光，可他总是直视前方，并不与他们对视，出于避免尴尬的本能，那些人就转而来与我对视。对，这就是我的同伴。我用眼神向他们炫耀，对，我非常地自豪。这可是我好不容易换来的机会，还要冒着随时可能羞愧欲绝的巨大风险，羡慕我吧。

其实安灼拉都不承认我是他的朋友，幸好他对我背后的小动作一无所知。

渔村也处处透露着破旧，在这个寒冷的春天，大约只有几艘小船还在出海。有些地方的雪还没有化，之前与我打牌的流浪汉，钻进废弃的水泥管子，或是被风掀掉了楼顶的小屋就睡了起来，留下一堆烧得焦黑的炭灰。我们在渔村绕了一圈，安灼拉站在延伸进海里的小型码头上，朝着褴褛飞旋的方向比划，看哪个位置有可能开枪。

“你好帅啊，”安灼拉从码头上回来时，我管不住自己的嘴，“站在海面前做着奇怪的手势，就跟太阳神像一样。”

“你好奇怪啊，”安灼拉把一缕金发拨到耳朵后面，“从这里应该打不中。”

我并不奇怪。要是沿着哲学的系谱向上追溯，太阳神崇拜是人们在不确定性中建立规范的最初尝试，这个比喻充满了意义。安灼拉也试图建构确定性，实话实说，我认为这种努力不一定有所收获，即使我们找出了可能的地点，也缺乏指认凶手的证据，总不能跟雇佣兵们说是前面那个坐在桶前面洗衣服、嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的老太婆开的枪吧。

我还在胡思乱想，安灼拉已经蹲到老太婆面前，问她最近有没有看到陌生人。老太婆眼神不太好，伸手就往安灼拉的脸上摸。“所以您没有看到是吗？”安灼拉不好意思躲闪，保持着僵硬的姿态。我也想摸。

我们继续向前走时，一个流浪汉从废纸堆中探出头，对我露出了被背叛的表情：你怎么可以有这样的同伴。你是不是我们一伙的。我给他递了一罐啤酒，他才愿意正眼瞧我，没好气地回答，不，这里的生活日复一日，并没有看到什么陌生人。

“除了有两个小鬼，整天往教堂跑以外。”

我们踏过木板桥，离开渔村低矮的平房。木板桥下方流淌着颜色奇异的污水，乍一看像是浓重的灰黑，但随着角度的变幻，有时透出铁锈的猩红，有时又透出一种不自然的蓝绿色。但即使是这样的地方，芦苇也在大片大片地肆意生长。这里并不是一直都这么荒凉。一座长久经受着海风腐蚀的松木教堂，在正午的阳光下摇摇欲坠，更远处是曾经养活了三千名工人，曾经见证过原型机诞生的菲尔德大楼，即使拿今天的标准来看也算得上是宏伟。要是眯起眼睛去看那墙面上五颜六色的涂鸦，它们会化为一种浑浊的灰。我们走近爬满了黑斑的教堂门，上面米黄的便利贴倒像是刚贴上去：“征用中”。

这字体刻意写得潇洒可爱，下面还画了一个笑脸。

安灼拉当然不吃这一套，推开门就走了进去。教堂里并没有人，一整面彩绘玻璃墙送进了阳光，那上面是金发白肤的无罪女王德洛莉丝，她身着洁白的衣裙，微微颔首，以至高的道德俯视着在欲望和怨愤中挣扎的众生。最伟大的无罪之王，国际联盟的象征。我夸张地做了个祭拜的手势，安灼拉瞟了我一眼：“你信她？”

“我当然是信你了。”我毫不迟疑地说。

壁画下方镌刻着铭文：生后的世界是死亡，死后的世界又是新生。世界之后是灰域，灰域之后又是新世界。我指着这些花体字，对安灼拉说如果一句话因为太过自洽，有道理到了别人无法反驳的境地，那么它就是一句废话。“那你说的也是废话。”安灼拉指出。在教堂的角落里，在德洛莉丝的裙摆之下，是一台“计算机”——一个由屏幕、键盘、机箱和天线组合而成的怪物，几条电线一直延伸到教堂的座位之间，不知道接到了哪里。最前排的长条木凳旁堆着几个背包，应当与计算机同属一人。

“嗨，嗨，嗨！”一个声音从背后传来，“我留了字条的啊！”

安灼拉警觉地转过身，就差那么一个角度，他就能被描述为“挡在我身前”，我作为警探的尊严再次荡然无存。看清来人之后，他眯起眼睛：“……古费拉克？”

“安——琪——！”古费拉克惊喜地叫道，又立刻撅起嘴：“你之前都不愿意来。”

距离古费拉克的父亲为了做生意，从奥兰治举家搬迁至瑞瓦肖，已经过了十多年。在这之前，古费拉克与安灼拉是最好的朋友，在学校里上天入地，闹得鸡飞狗跳。“离别那天我抱着安琪的脖子，哭得那叫一个惨，”古费拉克从包里翻出两罐汽水，分别抛给我们，又递了一罐给他的同伴公白飞，“安琪信誓旦旦地说保持联系，我之后给他写明信片，邀请他来马丁内斯，他一次也不肯来。”安灼拉张嘴想解释，古费拉克指着他说：“你闭嘴，就算是从信里，我也能看出你听到要来马丁内斯，就跟见了鬼似的。你怎么能不声不响地就过来，还在我和飞儿的教堂里约会！”

公白飞对我露出友善的微笑，示意我让他们闹。我看安灼拉虽然被古费拉克数落得哑口无言，但是没有真的生气，便也从善如流。说归说，吃起午饭时古费拉克见我们只有两个寒酸的火腿三明治，还是慷慨地分享了他背包里的苹果、牛奶、肉罐头和炸薯片，并再次炫耀了公白飞的细腻心思。也是吃人嘴软，古费拉克每揭露一次安灼拉小时候的糗事，安灼拉就半心半意地道一次歉，不过，这是我看到安灼拉最轻松的时候。

“你们是来做什么的？”我向公白飞搭话。

“这座教堂里，”公白飞低声道，“有一片很小的灰域。”

灰域正在不断扩大，这是科学界公认的事实。它的背后有两种理论，主流的一方主张“灰域迁移”，即灰域从遥远的大洋中心不断生长，吞噬着周边的海域，好在离我们尚算遥远；另一派则认为，灰域正以一个个小点的形式入侵我们熟知的世界，如同癌症，如同霉菌，至于这些通向“空无”的孔洞什么时候扩大，那就只有天知道了。“想象在空中，”公白飞指向教堂昏暗的天顶，“有一个几毫米的小洞，里面没有任何我们能够认知的物质，包括声音和光线，像是人脑无法解释的东西，或者按古费的说法，是这个世界的运算错误。”

“就像是南向高速路？”

“就像是南向高速路。”公白飞点点头。我说我曾经接近过那里，它让我失去了一段记忆，公白飞立刻探前身子，关切地看着我。我挠挠头，不太适应被这样关注：“还好，只是忘了一点小事，没有什么影响。”

“那就好。”公白飞严肃地说，“我在做义工时，看过很多曾经穿过灰域的人，那些为了钱，冒着丢掉记忆的风险的卡车司机。他们中的很大一部分，都是为了家人才来赚这笔钱，最后却忘了自己的家人。”他的表情在说：这样的事情以后最好再也不要发生了。为了研究灰域对人类知觉的确切作用，公白飞放弃了私立医院的高薪机会，和古费拉克一起来调查。

“古费很聪明，很有天赋，大部分实验都是他设计的，”公白飞满眼喜爱地说，“而且很勇敢，我联系过很多人，他们都对灰域这种难以预计的东西充满恐惧，他却只是好奇。”

我被公白飞的情意弄得头皮发麻，还好安灼拉把我拽了起来。

“我们转完这一圈就回来。”他向古费拉克保证。

走出教堂时阳光有点儿刺眼，我伸手遮住眼睛：“你们聊得挺开心的。”

“你们也不差，”安灼拉顿了一下，补充道，“古费拉克是我的小学同学，初中时搬到了瑞瓦肖，已经很久没见面了。”

我点点头。安灼拉的心情不错，只是没表现在脸上。想到这里，我忍不住看着他微笑。

“你傻笑什么，”安灼拉说，“走啦。”

我们沿着芦苇荡勾勒出的海岸走，每走一会儿，安灼拉就往褴褛飞旋的方向看去，又摇摇头，说这里距离又太远。太阳逐渐西斜，我们走到菲尔德大楼旁边，那里曾经是员工宿舍区，如今板房已经拆去，只剩栏杆围着的一片狼藉。各种脏兮兮的塑料制品堆成一堆，放在破了洞的雨棚之下。宿舍区的前方又是一道伸向大海的木板桥，我们在这里稍事停留，安灼拉又抽了一根烟。

“再接着走，只会离褴褛飞旋更远，”安灼拉听起来有些疲惫，“可能是我想错了，还得找别的地点。”

“其实你也不是非得干这个，你知道的吧？”我说，“我就是好心提醒一下。”

“某个该干活的人又不干，”安灼拉抻了抻胳膊，捡起一块小石子，抡圆了向海面丢去，在阳光下激起一阵金灿灿的水波，“那有什么办法啊。”

“我没有不干活，”我义正词严，“我只是不抽鞭子不蹦跶而已。”

既然探寻无果，我以为安灼拉会掉头回去，但他没说什么，只是继续向前走，这令我有点儿窃喜。人们曾经在菲尔德大楼试图运算整个宇宙，现在我们身边只剩下芦苇的抖动、海鸥的鸣叫、海的起伏。大海是盐味的。我试图去碰安灼拉的手。手指擦过一次，又错开。再擦过一次，又错开。这样也挺不错的。安灼拉叹了口气，比起握住或者牵住，更像是抓住了我的手。

“你干什么呢？”他问。

“没什么。”

在岛屿西北端绕过一圈，来到菲尔德大楼脚下时，安灼拉在那面墙前停了下来。那面墙上有几处零碎的涂鸦，更多的是一个个弹孔，从一侧延伸到另一侧，丑陋的、黑洞洞的圆孔像一片瘟疫，死死地盯着我们。安灼拉呆立半晌，才放开我的手走上前去：“这里的弹孔很整齐。”

我沉默地站到他身边，安灼拉继续说：“那就是说……这里曾经有过一场处决。”

——他说得没错。

我是不是又幻听了？我明明没喝酒。我一只手捂着脑袋，看到十二个身影在这里并排而立，手绑在背后挺直了胸，眼睛上蒙着白色布条。一些影子低垂着头，另一些影子把下巴抬得老高。我看到另一面是一排整齐的枪口。我看到菲尔德大楼向他们投下巨大的阴影。我看到在这阴影之下，马丁内斯捂住她伤痕累累的面孔，正在无声地哭泣。

——总有人在这里流血。

幻听结束时，我看到安灼拉半跪在墙边，轻轻嗅着手中的泥土。是怎样的情感，需要通过这种方式来表达？这片土地上死去的、活下来的、被错过的、被保留的，它们超出了语言的界限，融入河流，融入泥土，每年冬天，马丁内斯都会下几个月的大雪，可即便如此也抹不掉那些痕迹。

往回走时我伸手过去，安灼拉说：“我的手很脏。”

我说：“没有啊。”

夜幕降临时我们在教堂外生了火，把古费拉克的豌豆罐头和西红柿罐头煮成汤。“不，我和他不是来约会的。”吃晚饭时安灼拉已经恢复了精神，向一脸八卦的古费拉克澄清道。他讲了那场神秘的谋杀，隐去了部分无关紧要的细节，解释我们要来找开枪的地点。可是无论从渔村还是从这附近，都不像是能那样打中褴褛飞旋。

“这你就不知道了吧，”古费拉克津津有味地喝着汤，露出狡黠的神色，“东北边还有个岛，比这里小很多，但是离褴褛飞旋要近一点。从渔村坐船很快就到了，为何不去那里看看？”

安灼拉刚要发问，古费拉克就捂住嘴，眨着眼睛一副恍然大悟的模样：“噢，我怎么给忘了，你们没有船啊，这可怎么办呢？”

安灼拉瞪着他。

“好在我和渔村的几个姐姐混得可熟了，”古费拉克笑嘻嘻地说，“要是你答应我个要求，顺便诚恳地表达对我的歉意与喜爱的话，我明天就去帮你们借船。”

“古费拉克灰域探测小分队”就是这么成立的，成立的仪式是安灼拉给他的那个僵硬的拥抱。公白飞是为了研究灰域对人脑的影响，古费拉克则是单纯地想找到灰域本身。两年前古费拉克参加了一个游戏开发计划，工作室就在圣吉莱纳路的地下——“现在好像是家甜品店了，你们知道吧？什么，它也倒闭了？”——二十二个人，四百万雷亚尔的融资，开发者们野心勃勃地搭建着新世界，准备靠它一本万利时，突然遭遇了严重的数据丢失，更准确地说是数据“消失”，连备份也一同被清除干净了。“当时夜半三更的，我又惊恐又兴奋，再也睡不着了，”古费拉克说，“马丁内斯肯定有什么不对。”

古费拉克发现，如果把那些七零八落的代码打印下来，会得到一张除了一个小黑点外，什么都没有的白纸。如果将它看作“无”返回的某种坐标，那么它正指向这座教堂的中央。

“确实也有类似的理论，”公白飞推推眼镜，“像这样的松木教堂，很可能就是对抗‘灰域’的某种仪式，从前的人可能并不知情，只是源于一种补偿不确定性、不真实感的本能。”他们在这里来回折腾，发现在坐标对应的位置上，声音确实在不正常地减弱，按照它消失的速度，应该在某个高度趋近于零。为了确认这一点，他们更换了更专业的麦克风和扩音设备，要是那儿确实不存在任何声音波动，那就证明“孔洞”确确实实地存在着。

“爬梯子的事情，”古费拉克拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，“当然就交给你啦。”

我们的日常生活中有个几毫米的洞，这么重要的事情却鲜有人在意。又或者，人们只是拒绝面对无法控制的事物，假装自己一无所知。古费拉克边监测着声音在屏幕上的波形，边对安灼拉指手画脚，我能够想象出他们小时候一起行动，安灼拉在前面突击，古费拉克在后面出主意，一直弄到整个学校天翻地覆的模式。安灼拉其实很需要朋友。

“对对，就是那里！”古费拉克盯着屏幕大叫起来。安灼拉接过公白飞递上的其它器材，用嘴咬住什么东西，开始固定麦克风。古费拉克在教堂装了灯泡，但安灼拉的半个身子已经快隐没在黑暗里。“安琪特别一根筋，”古费拉克对我一笑，“就算没有梯子，他也有办法爬上去。”他戴上一副硕大的耳机，按下了解除静音的按键，试图去监听“无”。

他本来是满脸刻意压抑的期待，但很快就严肃下来，闭上眼睛听了很久。我不敢出声，便望着德洛莉丝的画像发呆，如果认真去听，我能听到海风吹过教堂屋顶的声音，小动物在木质地板下面窜动的声音。“确实听不到什么，但是有种奇怪的感觉，”古费拉克把耳机摘下来递给我，“你也听听。”

耳机的隔音效果很好，寂静刹那间就把我包围，像是水从地面上漫过头顶，让我坠入深海。没有声音，但不能说是什么也不存在。有某种“压力”，让我身处万里之下的海底，万里之上的高空，人能够听得到“压力”么？我说：“这真是奇怪。”

耳机在我们手里传了一轮，但是没有人能准确描述出来那是什么。或许“无”确实能够发出声音，只是超出了我们的认知能力。古费拉克一拍大腿，说：“我要把它录下来。”

在他戴上耳机按下录音键的那一瞬间，教堂里的声音突然消失了。我以为是我犯了耳鸣，看向一旁的安灼拉，这时从教堂上空突然传来一阵尖利的鸣叫，整个松木结构都开始振动，灰尘扑簌簌地落下，仿佛发生了一场地震。它像是高频的电磁波，又像是空气被压缩在了一起，公白飞夺过古费拉克头上的耳机，抱着他蹲到地上，我捂住耳朵弯下腰，只觉得头晕脑胀，痛苦万分。我的身后玻璃壁画正在剧烈地抖动，巨大的无罪女王德洛莉丝张开天火勾勒的翅膀向我扑来，仍旧满脸高尚，满脸慈悲。

在空间裂开之前，这震动就停止了。我抬起头，看到安灼拉喘着粗气，手中握着一把电线：“不好意思，拔了你的插头。”

古费拉克从地上爬起来，惊魂未定地半张着嘴：“——没事，靠，吓死我了。”

“你还好么？”安灼拉走到我身边，我对他点点头。

幸好公白飞有丰富的行医经验。他扒拉着古费拉克的耳朵，又拿一块金属片在他耳边敲。确定了古费拉克的听力依旧灵敏，能够继续竖起耳朵打探八卦后，他又对我们如法炮制。灰域的“声音”并没在我们的身体上遗留下损伤，但刚才那一刻，我还以为世界要毁灭了。安灼拉问：“你们得到了想要的结果么？”

“是的，”公白飞看向教堂顶，“可是——”

是的，这里确实有灰域。是的，佩里卡纳西斯教堂建立起来，很可能就是为了抵御它的冲击。可是公白飞曾经在图书馆翻遍地图册，类似的松木教堂还有六座，它们分散在各个大洲，这就意味着整个世界风雨飘摇。静空舰在高空不发一言地浮动，但不经意间洪水已经从地底涌出，没上了人们的小腿。或许哪天我醒来，会发现自己像婴儿一样蜷缩成一团，睡在巨大的垃圾堆里，在废弃物中安然地呼吸。

“我不相信用灰域理论能够解释大革命的失败，”后来我们铺开毯子，在教堂中央围坐成一圈，安灼拉允许我靠着他的肩膀，对公白飞说，“古费拉克要用灰域去解释圣吉莱纳那片商业街的倒闭已经很过分了，你这个完全是过拟合。”

“我哪里过分了，”古费拉克抗议，“本来就是，每家店都是因为一些匪夷所思的小错误倒闭的，我们也是，一切计划运行的都那么完美，融资也已经到位，就‘嘭’的一声——”

“谁让你们随便借钱。”安灼拉说。

“我不是简单地说，在灰域周围做事就不会成功，”公白飞冷静地说，“就像古费拉克说的，灰域是不确定性的具象化，我比较重视它在人类认知中的反映。每场革命伊始，革命者都相信可以凭理念控制整个社会，那么相对应的，失败就是这种控制的意图的失败。我们有理由认为，灰域会使人更缺乏对可控性的信心，从内心对改造世界的观念产生质疑。”

“哦，”安灼拉的声音里充满挑战意味，“你刚才说了想怎么应对灰域，你再重复一遍？”

“应对灰域，”公白飞愣了一下，“你是说我说的——人类应该尽可能联合起来，推进对灰域的研究，将它的影响限制在可控的范围？”

“革命最多也就是控制一个政体，你现在说要控制灰域本身，”安灼拉说，“这野心听起来只大不小。你自相矛盾。”

“至少我有明确的第一步，”公白飞并未服输，“只要与其它记录中，灰域的扩散速度相比对，证明松木教堂确实有限制灰域的效果，再把它的影响因素分离出来——”

“通过科学拯救这个世界的前提是，有一群互帮互助、相信进步的人类，你的研究越做下去，需要的合作越多，这个假设也就越薄弱，最终人类社会的结构会将你限制住。如果一定要选，我倒还情愿去研究社会结构的基础——”

“不是，”古费拉克叫道，“说来说去你们不就是两个控制狂嘛！一个要控制灰域，一个要控制人，我为什么要让你们认识，我的人生再也没有波动性了！”

——真好啊。

我靠在安灼拉的胳膊上听他们辩论，安灼拉说到激昂处会打起手势，整个人如此生动，连周围的空气也沸腾起来。暖色的灯光很舒服，我半眯起眼。

——你不加入他们么？

我看看就好。

——几十年前，那些青年也是如此辩论，热血得不得了。可惜后来——

嗯。

——你爱他吗？

那你呢？我问那个声音，你爱他们吗？

今天晚上又下雪了，我们决定在教堂里过夜，当然了，要离那个半空中的小洞远远的。古费拉克声称要和安灼拉抵足夜谈，但真正开始喋喋不休的，还是安灼拉和公白飞。他们还没辩论够啊，我看着角落里蜡烛忽明忽暗的火光，听着那些叽叽喳喳，就这么睡着了。

夜半时分有人戳我的肩膀，蜡烛已经灭了，我揉揉眼睛，分辨出安灼拉的身影。“嘘，”他在我的耳边用气声说：“跟我来。”

我们穿上外套绕到教堂后面，雪已经停了，海面上的天空星芒闪耀，在灰域之中，是否也有这样的星星存在？安灼拉看向漆黑的大海，我习惯性地觉得他要掏出一支烟，可是他没有抽。“我很久没这样讨论过问题了。”

“嗯。”

“古费拉克说，”安灼拉抬头看着星空，孤独漫上他的喉咙，我轻轻抓住了他的手腕，“如果我早点来瑞瓦肖，我们早就是一个小分队了。”

“嗯。”

“有一段时间，我每天都梦想着能有这样的辩论，点一盏小灯，直到凌晨也不睡——”安灼拉低下头去，似乎不知从何开口，过了一会儿才说，“我的母亲是马丁内斯人……是四十二年前逃出来的。”

我把手伸下去，握住了他的手。

安灼拉的母亲曾经是公社的一员，在那些光芒万丈的理念中长大，也曾经剪短了长发，混在男孩堆里比试枪法。她十六岁那天，国际联盟降临到这里，先是舰艇从空中投下炮弹，将马丁内斯的堡垒化为废墟，道路化为火海，整座岛屿燃起遮天蔽日的黑烟。公社被炸成碎片，活下来的人则面临着国际联盟登陆后的处决。她在海上醒过来的时候，周围的水面被鲜血和石油染得如同地狱，到处都是木板的碎屑，地平线在远处熊熊燃烧，而她的下半身毫无知觉。她会就这么死去吗？跟公社的同志们一起？死亡并未如期而至，另一名同样侥幸存活的社员把她拉上了救生艇。他们在海上又飘了很久，趴在收音机前一圈又一圈地调着频，最后才不得不接受：马丁内斯，瑞瓦肖公社的三大基地之一，整个儿完蛋了。

很快她与另一名幸存者也意外失散，一个人辗转流落到奥兰治，拥有了新的身份，依旧偷偷打探着公社的消息，可是能听到的只是收音机里，其它公社的频道一个接一个地消失。直到有了安灼拉以后，她害怕了。她躲在地下碉堡里握着枪，炸弹在头顶一颗颗爆炸的时候没有害怕，一个人漂在染红了的海水里的时候也没有害怕，但是安灼拉？她的过去，可能影响到安灼拉的未来，让他无法进入好的大学，无法从事心仪的职业——单单是这么简单的事情，都令她无比恐惧。更别提那些炮弹、硝烟、鲜血和海水，想象一下安灼拉面对它们的场景，她就会跪在地上吐出来。

“其实对公社社员的追捕，应该好多年前就结束了，”安灼拉看着大海，“但是她实在是太害怕了。太担心我了。她清理了家里一切与马丁内斯相关的痕迹，不能提到马丁内斯。不能买关于大革命的书。我小时候看的报纸都剪得坑坑洼洼的。我说要去马丁内斯找朋友，她说开什么玩笑，除非等她死了。她是上过战场的。那时我还小，真的瞒不过她。”

“不过我还是违背了她的意愿，”安灼拉自嘲地笑道，“我没找什么特别安全的工作，读完大学就去做了卧底记者——她和我大吵一架，摔碎了所有碗盘，我抬脚就走，听到她在后面说，我还真是她生出来的。”

那时安灼拉已经读到了瑞瓦肖的历史，关于世纪之交的革命，关于公社的倾覆。他了解了自己的过去，但已经抽不开身来这里看看。他独自调查着雇佣兵的恶行，调查着跨国企业光鲜亮丽的财务报表之下的苦难、罪恶与鲜血。他采访过科霍依大屠杀的幸存者，趴在树林里拍下过那些白色身影如何端着自动步枪，像打猎一样让塞美尼土著拼命奔跑，又把他们给打死。安灼拉有那么多的假身份，顾不上再去处理自己的真实过往。最后踏上马丁内斯的土地，也是因为野松公司要派雇佣兵来处理罢工，其中一个他曾打听过，他们说：“他喜欢男人，尤其是金发的。”

不知为何，他这次用了真名。

“你看到了吗？雇佣兵身上那些纹身，”安灼拉朝着星空仰起脸，“那是他们记录战果的方式，他很为此得意，在床上的时候一个个指给我看——宝贝，我们在塞美尼抓了两个土著人，男的一会儿就玩坏了，女孩子倒是撑了一个星期——宝贝，这个你不能听，它会吓到你的，除非你证明自己足够大胆，”他学着那些沾满了汗水的油腻语调，咬了咬下嘴唇，“如果可以，我一定会杀了他，但不是现在，我还需要他的信息——”

安灼拉的手在颤抖，那是持续了两代人的强烈情感，他和他的母亲一样，都是那么痛苦地深爱着这片土地。这也是会通过血脉传递的么？安灼拉不怕冷，可是他的手指好冰，我捧起他的手，放到自己的手心里。“他死的那一瞬间，我简直想为凶手鼓掌，”安灼拉的声音在发抖，“我也想杀了他，我也想不顾一切，我也想把整个马丁内斯推倒重来，可是我能怎么办？工会真的能应对雇佣兵的复仇吗？难道这片土地上，又要再来一次无谓的流血——”

“安灼拉。”我叫他。

他闭了嘴看着我，我握着他的手看向面前的星空，那些亘古不变的星斗，超然地俯视着人类在地面上的痛苦挣扎。我又闭上眼睛，松木教堂在我们身后吱呀作响，它为了对抗灰域，已经在海岸边孤独地存在了数百年。

“如果瑞瓦肖真的是一座伟大的城市，如果在这一切之后，它真的还有某种灵魂的话，哪怕只是一点点，”我抬起头，他的眼睛在我面前闪闪发亮,“那么，它一定会接受你的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道，”我说，“就这么一次，你也相信我吧。”

安灼拉在寒冷的海岸边抱住我，垂下头把脸埋在我的肩膀上。他的皮肤冷冰冰的，我紧紧地用手臂环住他。在大革命的遗迹中感怀，在昏暗的灯光中辩论，还有这个拥抱，这一切都是他早该拥有的东西。太久了，安灼拉在我的怀中颤抖，我将他抱得更紧。真的太久了。他的过去应该被还给他，就从我这里开始吧。

“那个，”我说，“我知道自己没什么用，但是如果你有什么要求，我都会听的。”

安灼拉动了动，低低说了一声：“好。”

古费拉克如约借来了一艘渔船，在周四的中午，我和安灼拉登上了那个小岛。它的周围横亘着生锈的铁链，圆形的水泥建筑爬满了裂纹，与其说是岛屿，不如说是废弃的要塞。这建筑物曾经是一座堡垒。时过境迁，它现在连扇正经的门也没剩下。

堡垒内部早已失灵的控制台和炮塔落满了灰尘，在一个角落还有个小型武器库，堆放着几支步枪。我和安灼拉对视一眼：又是大革命。大革命究竟在马丁内斯留下了多少痕迹？我已经不会再惊讶。“有人住在这里，应该是刚刚离开。”安灼拉看着桌上的餐盒。角落的简易床铺边上甚至堆着一摞书：电气工程学，历史小说，批判理论。继续往前走，一扇小门靠布帘掩盖住，帘子在风中微微鼓胀，我闻到了花的香味。

堡垒的后院长着一大片铃兰，它们在阳光下摇曳，星星点点的白色汇聚成一片海洋。在瑞瓦肖公社的话语体系里，这种白象征着纯洁。

在花海中央，那个老人坐在树干上烤火，身旁放着一支加了瞄准镜的自动步枪。

我们走近时他充耳不闻，自顾自地拿着金属杆在火堆中翻搅，嘴里哼着不知名的歌谣。他仍旧半挺着脊背，但衰老从那皲裂的皮肤和脸上的斑痕中渗透出来。直到安灼拉在他身前蹲下，他才半抬起眼：“嗬……资产阶级的小情人来复仇了。”

“是你——是您杀了他？”安灼拉问。

“很久没有那么完美的射击机会了啊……酒精，毒品，性，资产阶级的狂欢，中弹的时候那种模样……污浊的生命一下就终结了……还有你，”老人的声音浑浊不清，带着喉咙里的痰音，“你那副难以置信的样子，你该知道不要让孩子都杀的刽子手爬上你的床……”

“我该怎么称呼您？”安灼拉望向老人浑浊的双眼。

“G，瑞瓦肖公社第四军114防空师的政治委员，”老人突然挺直了腰板，吐出一串流畅的词语，又落寞地补充，“一个逃兵。”

四十四年前，G被招募进伊苏林迪公民武装，成为大革命军队的一员。四十二年前，马丁内斯的天空一片乌黑，那是联盟飞艇的烟气，是国际资本所有贪婪、恐惧和破坏力量的具象化。炮弹摧枯拉朽，把街道整个儿掀翻，在压倒性的空中火力下，G退缩了。他执行保卫这座要塞的职责时，说自己要去地图资料室，实则沿着铁链离开了这座小岛，躲进了另一座地堡。第一轮轰炸结束后他爬了出来，要塞大半已经沉没，只剩下现在的残骸。

“所有的一切支离破碎，同志们长眠于地底……我找到救生船，想要离开这里，最后还是回来了，”G眼神涣散地望着前方，“我是逃兵……但是我还没有投降，我还可以是一名游击队员，我还要继续战斗……我还有职责。”

在瑞瓦肖之外，伊苏林迪还有其它公社，可它们的电磁频率也逐渐在风中消散。G在马丁内斯驻守了四十二年，他熟悉公社留下来的所有地下通道，知道藏在各处的武器库，能够灵活地在深夜里出没于主岛，靠着偷窃谋生。大革命已经结束了，没有上级再来解除G的职务，G也永远失去了他的机会，他洗刷耻辱，为公社夺回胜利的机会。他死在敌人的枪口下，与同志们于地狱相逢的机会。荒芜的岁月闲极无聊，G就通过瞄准镜看着马丁内斯。新时代的人们浸泡着酒精，在迪斯科闪耀的光球中宿醉。

“……嚯，这还有一个资产阶级警察，”G抬头看着我的方向，“反动派，资本主义的维护者……你要把我关进监狱里么？来吧，你们这些连十几岁的小女孩都不会放过的混账，反正你们丢进乱葬岗的人不多我一个……乌云散了，你们就要加罪于雷霆……”

逮捕他或是放走他，理由都有很多，可那时我只是觉得，我不能够决定他的命运。我看着安灼拉，他半跪在地上抬起头：“您刚刚说救生船——您在救生船上，是不是救过什么人？”

“……嗬，”G似乎从自己的世界中醒来，“这么说来，你这家伙有一头同样的金发嘛。”

“那是我的母亲。”安灼拉说。

他们在铃兰花海之中陷入沉默。我走上前，蹲在安灼拉的旁边，老兵没有理会我们，他的眼神已经飘远，不知在注视何方。安灼拉眼神复杂地看着我。在他调查马丁内斯的时候，马丁内斯也紧紧地缠住了他。“我以为找到真相，至少可以避免不必要的流血，”他说，“可是到头来——”

可是到头来，并没有人能真的清清白白、全然无辜地走出法庭。每个人都有过去，每个人都要面对自己的命运。

“你不想把他交出去。”我说。

“是的，我不想，”安灼拉叹了一口气，“我根本做不到。”

“我听你的。”

“你的警徽——”

“不要了，”我说，“我说过我听你的。”

我们像两个小学生，在老师眼皮子底下讲着小话。G的眼中依旧是一片迷雾，口中嘟嘟囔囔：“资产阶级伪善的道德……”安灼拉并没有忘记马丁内斯，并没有忘记大革命，是为了别的理由才和雇佣兵上的床，他应该向这位老兵解释么？安灼拉什么也没有说，只是保持着单膝跪地的姿态，轻轻拿起G的手，在上面印下一个吻。

那个吻有点怯生生的，随着安灼拉额前浅金色的头发丝一起，落在G满是裂纹、被阳光晒得黝黑的手背上。

G动了一动，那浑浊的眼神里出现一丝清明，又或者是我的错觉。

我们安静地离开了G。安灼拉想去找弗以伊商量后续计划，所以我们没回西南小岛，而是把渔船停在堤岸旁边，从沿海的环岛北路回了主岛，冲突已经开始了。在褴褛飞旋门前的广场上，三个雇佣兵自脖子以下包着白色的陶瓷盔甲，中间那个最高大的拿着枪，指着另一边的哈迪兄弟。哈迪兄弟中最胖的那个胸口流着血躺在地上，另外两个人帮他压着伤口。“嘿，我们别这样，”面对着压倒性的火力，提图斯·哈迪强装冷静，抬起手说，“这里可不是什么丛林。”

“快到十分钟了，”高大雇佣兵说，“不交出凶手，我就打下一个。”

我的心脏开始加速跳动。他们还是来了，挑了大部分工人都已回家的傍晚，闯进褴褛飞旋，把热热闹闹喝着酒的哈迪兄弟打了个措手不及。这个拿枪的雇佣兵，我似乎在反罢工运动上见过，这是筹谋已久的复仇。“把我们的同伴吊起来时不是很大胆么？现在怎么不敢了？”他说着往旁边一瞟，看到了我，“瑞瓦肖的条子真是屁用没有，还是得靠我们自己。”

必须要阻止他们。交出凶手？做不到。保持沉默？哈迪兄弟的血已经流了一地。编个理由蒙混过关，让他再给我一些时间？可以，快点。最简单也最可信的解释是——

不行。

安灼拉伸开手，走到雇佣兵和哈迪兄弟中间：“人是我杀的。”

等一下。不行。

“你？”高大雇佣兵怀疑地眯起眼睛，“就你？”

“他指着那些纹身，滔滔不绝地说着自己怎么虐杀塞美尼的小孩，”安灼拉衣衫单薄，脸庞显得如此年轻，却昂首挺胸，面无惧色，“实在是太恶心了，我就趁他睡着把他给勒死了，不可以么？”

不行。

高大雇佣兵的枪口对准了安灼拉的胸膛。我的手在发抖。不行。听我命令，别发抖了，你是我的身体，快点听我命令。就这一次就好，我绝对不能出错，就这一次。听我命令。

“开枪啊。”安灼拉说。

我拔出枪，枪口伴随着火焰猛然一震。我打中了高大雇佣兵的脸？还是打中了他的嘴？他的下半张脸变成了一团红糊糊的组织。安灼拉惊讶地看着我。高大雇佣兵倒在地上，其它两名雇佣兵拔出枪来指着我：“条子，你——”

我听到安灼拉啧了一声，金色的头发从我眼角闪过。不管了。我向另一边的雇佣兵开了枪，或许我的警探身份能让他们有一秒钟的犹疑。一秒钟就可以要了一个人的命。这次我应该是打中了额头，那个白色的身影直挺挺地向后倒去。我的枪法还不错，来吧，不要发抖。马上就是最后一枪，在这之后你要得帕金森我也不管了。安灼拉手无寸铁，从背后扑到那包裹着陶瓷铠甲的雇佣兵身上，用两只手去夺他的枪。对，我知道这样不太好瞄准，可是来吧。就这一次。

一束火焰穿过了我的下半身。

我倒在地上，眼前天旋地转，巨大的疼痛使我无法说话。我在地狱里焚烧。我感觉不到我的腿了。从下面——刚才那个被打中了脸的雇佣兵，还没有死么？我果然还是出错了。我听到哈迪兄弟在咆哮，在尖叫，可是他们还有伤员要保护。我听见枪声。我听见钝器敲击肉体的闷响。我听到安灼拉大声地叫着我的名字。安灼拉。

我睁开眼睛。安灼拉被他试图夺枪的那个雇佣兵摁在地上。陶瓷手套是白色的。一只掐住他的脖子，另一只去捡掉在他们身边的枪。不行。雇佣兵抓住了那把枪。我的枪在哪里？好痛。雇佣兵的手指伸进了扳机。不要痛了。等一下再痛。把我的枪拿过来。我的枪在哪里？

安灼拉侧过脸，血从他的额头流到眼角。手套挡住了他的嘴。

他的眼睛在对我笑。

不行。不行。不行！

瑞瓦肖啊，我咬住嘴唇。如果在这一切之后，你真的还有灵魂的话，救救他吧。

——我听到了。

一颗子弹横空飞来，没入雇佣兵的太阳穴，他像触了电一样浑身僵直，然后倒在安灼拉身上。安灼拉痛苦地闷哼一声，但我没有听见枪响。天空一片血红，褴褛飞旋的吊牌在微风中摇摇晃晃：我听到了。那个声音说。

那颗子弹来自大海。

“你未免也太差劲了，”我仿佛看到G把自动步枪扛在肩上，头发褪去了花白，意气风发地冲我咧嘴一笑，“这样要怎么保护他啊？”

我还没来得及贫嘴我更像是需要保护的那一个，就被黑暗吞没了。

——喂。

——啊。

——问你话呢。

——什么？

我坐在巨大的办公桌前，四周都是白墙。我的面前空无一人，那个声音带着电流的刺啦声，仿佛是来自上方的广播：“问你话呢。你到底想不想死啊？”

我用手挡住刺眼的光线：“这很重要吗？”

“这当然重要，”声音说，“在我看来，你无非是浑浑噩噩地过了一辈子，死前肾上腺素飙升，在美人面前强逞了一回英雄。这可走不出审讯室。”

“操，”我捂住眼睛，“比起那个，就不能把灯光调暗一点？”

“我们需要更好的答案，更加逻辑严谨的答案，”声音说，“文书工作嘛，你也知道的。我只有定量的配额可以写‘此人死于头脑发热’，而我手头上的这种人已经不少了。”

“这当然是经过精密计算的结果。”

“什么？”

“我觉得活着挺好的，”我随口胡诌道，“活着就能喝不同的酒，看到各种各样的美貌，还能体验不同的幻觉。我每次脑子里冒出新花样，都觉得活着挺好的——但是死了也没差到哪里去。死亡意味着很多麻烦就此结束，不用填表了，不用跟人打招呼了，想不出来的小说也不用写了，两边都有很多好处，不是吗？我活得非常平衡，就像天秤一样，一直处在不会特别努力地去活，也不会刻意求死的状态，你不应该夸奖我吗？至于我到底想不想死，安灼拉是一个新的砝码，一个边际的增量。主要是因为我活得太平衡了，客观上导致了他去哪边，我就去哪边这样的结果。难道这样的逻辑不够严谨吗？”

“好吧，”声音说，“算你勉强过关好了。”

“多谢。”

“顺带一提，你想不想知道自己在瑞瓦肖当警察的原因？”

“别开玩笑了，”我说，“被灰域吞掉的东西还能回来？”

“瑞瓦肖的标志就是R，”声音自顾自地说，“你也是R，你们共享同一频道，所以你要一起看着这里的一切。这就是命运的安排。”

“这也太牵强了，而且谐音梗我从三十岁起就不玩了，”我翘起二郎腿，“怎么能因为我的记忆死无对证，你就在这里讲冷笑话？我看你就是工作不够饱和。如果没事了，就放我回去吧，我还有事要忙。”

“什么事？”声音问。

“当然再是给安灼拉一个来自R的深情拥抱，”我说，“我们欠他好多年了。”

我在沙发床上醒来时，安灼拉正握着我的手，蜷在旁边的椅子上睡觉。我想把他叫醒，请他睡到床上来让我抱一下，却发现右腿无法动弹。“你醒了，”安灼拉迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，右边眉骨处贴着一个创可贴，除此之外光鲜亮丽，完好无损，“你右边的大腿中弹了，在旅店晕了两天。”

“啊。”我说。

“还好公白飞是医生，说不会留下严重的后遗症，”安灼拉给我倒了杯水，待我喝完以后，用另一只手也包住我的手，很内疚地看着我，“不过以后要剧烈运动，可能会有点困难。”

“没关系啊，”我说，“那样的话，我就辞职去写小说好了。”

那个开枪打我的雇佣兵，最后是被提图斯·哈迪拿棍子砸死的，哈迪兄弟死了一个人，重伤了两个人，不过事情总算是告一段落。旅店老板感念我的英勇，为我免费清扫了房间，现在它看起来可干净了，角落里堆着几大塑料袋，那是来自各方的慰问品。安灼拉看着我，眼神有点儿无奈，又有点儿温柔：“你救了我。”

“我救了你吗？”我感到自己的手心开始出汗，“是G救了你吧。”

“他救了我，你也救了我，”安灼拉捧起我的手，贴到自己的额头上，发出一声轻笑，“这么说来我还真是幸运啊，多谢了。”

“别这么客气嘛。”

阳光从排气窗照进来。没了杂物的遮挡，我发现这房间的采光并没那么差。安灼拉的头发丝在发光，我数着他头顶浅金色的绒毛，他贴着我的手，似乎并不想放开。我说：“你能不能让我抱一下？时间比较长的那种。”

安灼拉抬起头看着我，眼睛蓝得非常纯粹。

“我的腿动不了。”我可怜巴巴地说。

安灼拉扶着我靠到沙发床的扶手上，自己小心地避开我的腿，把上身贴了过来，我把手环到他的背上。我们有一点笨拙，有一点尴尬，不过还是抱上了。我想起佩里卡纳西斯教堂背后的寒夜，那时候安灼拉发着抖，对这片土地的热爱压在他身上，使他深陷在过往之中。好在，现在他的皮肤很温暖。等到三月过去，马丁内斯就会冰消雪融。

“我买了去奥兰治的机票，”安灼拉说，“当然是等你的腿好一点以后。”

“什么？”

或许是我的声音太过委屈，安灼拉笑了一下，玩着我的头发纠正道：“不好意思，没说清楚。我买了我们去奥兰治的机票。”

我继续呆呆地问：“什么？”

“我给母亲打了电话，”安灼拉的脸接近了我的脸，睫毛扫到我的皮肤上，使我无法集中注意力，“虽然中间摔了几次话筒，还花光了身上的零钱。嗯，她说她在公社练的功夫还没丢，如果我不能邀请你去做客，她就打断我的腿。”

我想象着那样的场景。一屋子的金毛，一定非常晃眼。

安灼拉撑起上半身往下挪了挪，把脸贴到我的小肚子上。我试图绷紧腹肌，体现自己强壮的体格，结果被他往胳膊上拍了一下，只好正视自己软软的小腹。我们就这样待着，谁都没有说话，直到古费拉克和公白飞敲门进来，大张旗鼓地表扬我的英勇行为。我有点儿不好意思，安灼拉把头抵在我的肩膀上，古费拉克满眼放光地对我说：“这次你一定要告诉我，你们是怎么认识的！”

“这个嘛，”我决定胡说八道，“我用一首歌吸引了他。”

“天呐，安琪居然有这么浪漫的一面！”古费拉克开心地叫起来，“到底是什么歌，唱给我听，我也要听！”

好吧，我说。帮我放个磁带。安灼拉靠在我的肩膀上微笑，捂住了自己的耳朵。

-the end-


End file.
